Barney's Annual Fall 1998 (Standard Version)
1998 in 3 Videos for 2003 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * PolyGram Filmed Entertainment Logo (1997-1999) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Movie Version) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 59 * Part 1: Intro and Opening Credits (1998 Version) * Part 2: BGA - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Imagine (1998 Version) * Part 4: BGA - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Let Me Call the Sweetheart (1998 Version) * Part 6: BGA - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1998 Version) * Part 8: BGA - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1998 Version) * Part 10: BGA - Chapter 5 * Part 11: If You're Happy and You Know It (1998 Version) * Part 12: BGA - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Who's Inside It (1998 Version) * Part 14: BGA - Chapter 7 * Part 15: If All the Raindrops (1998 Version) * Part 16: BGA - Chapter 8 * Part 17: We're Gonna Find a Way (1998 Version) * Part 18: BGA - Chapter 9 * Part 19: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 20: BGA - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Barney's Great Adventure Credits * Part 22: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) * Part 23: GCF - Chapter 1 * Part 24: Icky Squishy Gooey Ooey (1997 Version) * Part 25: GCF - Chapter 2 * Part 26: Squishy Squashy Washy (1997 Version) * Part 27: GCF - Chapter 3 * Part 28: The Sleep Medley (1997 Version) * Part 29: GCF - Chapter 4 * Part 30: The Popcorn Song (1997 Version) * Part 31: GCF - Chapter 5 * Part 32: Brushing My Teeth (1997 Version) * Part 33: GCF - Chapter 6 * Part 34: Splashing in the Bath (1997 Version) * Part 35: GCF - Chapter 7 * Part 36: Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (1997 Version) * Part 37: GCF - Chapter 8 * Part 38: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 39: GCF - Chapter 9 * Part 40: Season 4 - Episode 15 - Barney Says and End Credits * Part 41: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) * Part 42: OBSMS - Chapter 1 * Part 43: Where is Family (1997 Version) * Part 44: OBSMS - Chapter 2 * Part 45: When I Get Mad (1997 Version) * Part 46: OBSMS - Chapter 3 * Part 47: Bumping Up and Down (1997 Version) * Part 48: OBSMS - Chapter 4 * Part 49: Big and Little (1997 Version) * Part 50: OBSMS - Chapter 5 * Part 51: Everyone is Special (1997 Version) * Part 52: OBSMS - Chapter 6 * Part 53: Books are Fun (1997 Version) * Part 54: OBSMS - Chapter 7 * Part 55: The Sister Song (1997 Version) * Part 56: OBSMS - Chapter 8 * Part 57: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 58: OBSMS - Chapter 9 * Part 59 and Final Part: Season 4 - Episode 18 - Barney Says and Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Barney's Great Adventure * Good, Clean Fun * Oh Brother, She's My Sister